Sye
Sye (OVERVIEW) Sye is a God entity living in the universe. he was one of the first incarnated (Also first-created gods) and also three others (the others being spider monkey and Tzu). after being born his first primary objective was to show the crystal of the Omniverse throughout his Adventure he has met many friends some has died and some has survived but through his completion of his quest Sye started The Omniverse War The Greatest War that has ever fought within the Omniverse after cracking open the Omniverse crystal thus the universe was made (and gods and goddesses). "Everything you do today forms the seeds for what you harvest tomorrow. Always do your best. What you plant now, you will harvest later." - Best Quotes of Sye "Put your everything in even the smallest step and you'll be on the path to success. Put your heart, mind, and soul into even your smallest acts. This is the secret of success." Abilities and Powers * Revive: when the abilities is in use sye can revive god or goddesses to order to revive somebody he has to sacrifice himself to order to use this spell * Outburst: '''Sye fills his blood with rage turns everything into limbo if anyone that stands in sye ways will be ripped apart without any emotion or feeling * '''Bullet Hell: '''Sye can uses his MP7 as a minigun ripping his enemies apart * '''The Dragons Blade: '''when the dragon's blade is in use sye can summon a dragon in any element items * the MP7 is a signature weapon of Sye commonly used in battles sye can ripping his enemies apart with this weapon * Sye's Dragons Blade is a Blade that is badass * sye has too Golden M9 which is pretty badass Major Battles * Siege Of The Red Mountain (Outcome:Won) * Attack Of The Dead Sea (Outcome:Lost) * Siege Of Hell (Outcome:Won) * War Of The Retreating Ocean (Outcome:Won) * Battle Of The Falling Sky (Outcome:Won) * The Battle of The Omniverse (Outcome:Won) * Siege Of Creln (Outcome:Lost) * War Of Kings Glory (Outcome:Lost) Origin Sye origin started in the Omniverse he was the first incarnated God among the other three Gods (the others being spider monkey and Tzu) but In the time before the Gods, before the Titans, a great battle was waged. The wrath of the Primordials, the very beings who forged the Earth, raged out of control for an eternity. the primordial after battling it out for centuries on end the three primordial gods decided to incarnated the 3 the Heaven and Ocean '''Uranus (Sye) Light and Day Gaia (Tzu) Darkness and Night Nyx (Spider Monkey). after the battle of Primordials everyone has died off and thus the omniverse was made and sye and the others too after sye was created the first primary objective was to find the Omniverse Crystal and crack it open so to give life to the Omniverse he was successful getting the Crystal and crack it open so it give life to the omniverse and the rest is history Major Battles Taking Place Right Now none at the moment